Silence
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: Sakura needs a long deserved break, so Naruto has her go to the hot springs for a week. There, she runs into an old friend with a child tagging along.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know, no more new multi-chapter stories. Sadly, I already had this one all written out, and I HATE wasting good stories. I KNOW you Sas/Sak fans are gonna love this! But, this story, along with many other Naruto fanfics, will have a minimum of 10 chapters. I apologize, but I'm doing this since I know I will never be able to go to 20, with the way my life is busy and barely updating. But I WILL finish ALL of my stories, except the Sonic ones that are up for adoption. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Naomi; everyone else belongs to the awesome Masashi Kishimoto!

Chapter 1

The air was thick, the road covered by a fox as far as the eye could see. The ground was moist from last night's light shower, the grass slippery and wet.

Two figures strolled through the fog, one pace slow and steady, the other quick and clumsy. One of the figures was much shorter, the head at the others waist. This figure was the clumsy one, the taller at a steady pace. They came across a fork in the road, two signs in view. They went left, the smaller figure skipping in a circle around the taller one. The taller eventually made the shorter stop, other figures coming into view.

They were in a small town, a few children scurrying around with their bare feet covered in mud. Adults went on their business, having no intention in remaining outside.

The two figures went inside a small pub, sitting in a table isolated from the others. A waitress took her time to get to them, trying to smile at the strangers.

"Hello, welcome to-"

"Glass of water for me. And give her a cup of milk. That is all." Twitching her brow in annoyance, she stomped her feet over to the counter, careless snatching a glass and child safe cup. Others inside the pub turned to see what caused her to act that way, spotting a young man and a little girl.

He appeared to be 18, his face cold and stoic. Raven hair covered his eyes, sticking out from the back. He wore a long, black cloak over his shoulders, hiding his body from view.

The girl seemed to be 10, her face filled with wonder and curiosity. Thick violet hair danced around her ankles, her dark blue eyes sparkling with fascination. She wore a simple navy blue yukata, wooden sandals dangling from her mud covered feet.

They shrugged it off, passing them as brother and sister; it was nothing new to see.

The waitress plopped the drinks on the table, not caring if they spilled. She turned around with a humph, distracting herself with wiping the empty tables.

The young girl smiled with glee, gulping down the milk placed before her. She grinned up at the teen sitting across from her, watching him take small sips.

A few minutes passed, the teen standing while placing some yen on the table, motioning for the girl to follow. They left silently, paying no mind to the villagers.

Once out of the village, the girl continued her skipping, the fog having lifted. As they got further down, the girl stopped her skipping, walking backwards to look up at the teen, her hands held above her head.

"Are we camping tonight? It's very wet."

"There's another village up ahead. We'll make it a while before dusk." Nodding her head and smiling, she dashed ahead of him flailing her arms about, hopping sometimes.

After two hours passed, he signaled her to stop, walking towards a river. She wandered around the area, spotting a decent boulder and leaping with joy. She climbed on top of the boulder, her hand reaching inside her yukata, a pocket sewn inside. She took out a skillfully carved wooden flute, the instrument being brought to her lips.

The boy was refilling a couple canteens, looking behind to see the girl perched on a boulder, her eyes closed as she blew into the melodious instrument. He watched her fingers gently float over the piece, comforting music dominating the silence.

Looking at the position of the sun and shadows, he capped the canteens, walking over to tap the girl. She opened her eyes, carefully placing the flute back inside her yukata. She soon resumed her prancing about, the two on their way to the village up ahead.

--------------

The halls were crowded, people shouting orders as they pushed a bed into the emergency room. They quickly moved the body, attaching cables to keep track of the heartbeat. One figure pointed to the others, her voice stern and calm. She told those younger than her what supplies to gather, those her age and above staying put to stop the bleeding.

Hours passed, three people waiting outside the room. One boy leaned against the wall, a girl in a chair staring at her fingers, and a woman pacing and chewing on her lower lip.

The boy's eyes were covered by black glasses, his face hidden by his beige high collared coat. His brown hair was kept up by his headband, a leaf on the plate.

The girl's pale eyes held tears, her long dark blue hair drooping over her shoulders. Despite the thickness of her gray coat, her curves were clearly seen.

The woman's red eyes occasionally strayed to the door, her finger twirling her brown hair. Her outfit was made up of bandages, a red sleeve covering her right arm.

A big white dog with brown ears whimper, his head resting on the girl's thigh.

The door was finally opened, the figure in charge looking at the trio. The light shown off her short light pink hair, her light green eyes showing how tired she was. Blood stains were on her uniform and hands, but a smile was planted on her face. The trio returned the smile, the females sighing of relief and the dog wagging his tail.

"He's resting right now, but you can go see him." They quietly thanked her, entering the room to see their teammate. She gave another smile, walking away while wiping her hands free of blood.

"Sakura, wait up!" A girl her age dashed the short distance, slowing down to a walking pace. Her baby blue eyes were filled with worry, her long blonde hair a complete mess. Her uniform had less blood stains, her hands clean.

"What is it Ino? Did you misplace the files again?" She shook her head, standing in front of Sakura with a stern look.

"Sakura, you've been pulling all these late night shifts for two months now!" Look at you, there's bags under your eyes, your hair's a mess, you lost weight for barely eating, and not to mention you smell terrible!" Ino's body froze, a nervous laugh escaping.

"I. Am. Just. Fine. Ino." Sakura stomped away, her hair appearing to float as an aura seemed to surround her body. Ino gulped as she chewed on one of her fingers.

"Man, if this continues any longer, Sakura will collapse from exhaustion…what am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry; we'll take care of it." She turned around, three men looking at her.

The oldest had silver hair, his face covered by a mask as a single eye peered out. He wore the usual jonin uniform.

A boy her age had a wild grin, his cerulean eyes filled with amusement. His blonde hair was a mess, his taste in his orange and black clothing bizarre.

The third was completely emotionless, his face blank. His eyes were a dull coal and his slick short hair the same. His skin was as pale as paper, a few kids thinking he's a ghost. His clothing was also black, void of anything else.

The blonde chuckled at Ino, his hands held behind his head. He leaned over to her ear after looking around.

"We're heading over to see Granny Tsunade."

"Really Naruto? What are you gonna have her do?"

"We'll…be suggesting a few options."

"Like what Kakashi?"

"Vacation. Even Ugly needs one."

"Sai, will you ever call Sakura by her real name?"

"Yeah right! The day he does that is when Tonton sprouts wings and learns how to fly!" They head snorting, turning to see…a pig with wings sprouting for its back. They were about to yell when-

"There you are Tonton! Oh, your costume's still on." A nurse with black hair and eyes ran over, plucking the wings off, which were attached to a clear headband.

---------------

Sakura was making her rounds, checking up on all of the patients within her care. A gentle smile came upon her face, a child and wife visiting a ninja she took care of. He was recovering nicely and would be back on duty in no time. She continued on her way, humming softly with the smile still in place. She stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me Sakura, but Lady Tsunade wishes to see you." It was the same nurse from earlier, several years older than Sakura; holding the pig in her arms. Her eyes were dark but bright, her black hair straight and lying on her shoulders. Sakura nodded at her, giving her the clipboard.

"Finish up for me Shizune?"

"Of course!" Sakura disappeared, cherry blossoms in the air. The pig, Tonton, caught a petal with its mouth, chewing. It stopped when it heard voices approaching.

A group of four turned the corner, consisting of a male with long brown hair, a male with his hair in a spiky ponytail, another male who was eating BBQ Pork chips, and a female with her hair in buns.

The boy with long hair had pale eyes, his hair in a low ponytail, wearing traditional clothing with the sleeves almost touching the floor. He seemed to be slightly annoyed with the girl teasing him. He seemed to be 19.

The girl had fierce hazel eyes, her hair brown. She wore a lilac Chinese top with black capris. She was a tomboy, a playful grin on her face as she nudged the older boy with her elbow. She was about the same age as him.

The boy with the dark brown spiky ponytail seemed to be tired and bored, his dark brown eyes scanning the halls. He was dressed in the jonin uniform, muttering troublesome every so often.

The last boy had long brown spiky hair. He disregarded the conversation, more interested with his chips. His black eyes would occasionally look around not to bump into anyone or anything. His clothing also seemed to be a family tradition.

"Lee will be patched up in a jiffy, just you wait Neji."

"However Tenten, with Sakura's current condition he might-"

"Get worse? Yeah, I remember what happened to Chouji a couple months ago."

"I was barfing for weeks Shikamaru…I was miserable! I hope she takes a break soon."

--------------

A blonde woman hunched over a desk, her hazel eyes glaring at a parchment of paper. She wore a green jacket, her long hair in two tails. She held in her hand a bottle of sake, hand twitching to bring it to her mouth. There was a knock on the door, the woman sneering.

"YEAH, WHA' DYA WANT!?"

"Uhm…Shizune told me you asked for me."

"Oh, Sakura. Come on in." Sakura entered, closing the door behind her. She held her hand up, stifling a yawn. She had work to do, so she wished Tsunade would hurry up. "Sakura, I've been hearing complaints lately from several friends of yours." Sakura was about to retort, Tsunade holding up her hand. "It seems you haven't been sleeping lately, or eating either." Sakura sighed, taking a seat knowing it was lecture time. "Your focus and concentration is wavering, you almost fell asleep during surgeries, your hands are always trembling, you've almost collapsed five time sin the halls, and obviously your charka supply is almost depleted." Sakura kept her head down, awaiting her orders. "Starting today, you're off duty and-"

"But Lady Tsunade! Some of my patients are still in critical condition and Lee-"

"Don't worry, I have that covered. Shizune and I will take care of them and your friends Ino and Hinata have volunteered to help as well."

"Are they sure?"

"Ha ha ha! Cool your head Sakura. Now go home and take a long deserved nap and eat some food." Sakura stood up, making hand signs when Tsunade interrupted her. "One more thing. Please, for all our sakes, TAKE A SHOWER."

"Eh heh…don't have to tell me twice." With that, she disappeared with cherry blossoms, Tsunade glaring at the paper again.

--------------

The boy and girl were still walking, the ground dry and hard now. The girl was chasing a butterfly close by, making attempts to catch it with her bare hands. He stared at her antics as he walked, making sure she didn't stray too far.

Passersby would glance at the girl, smiling at the sight as she nearly has it within her grasp. If men watched too long, the boy would cough, giving them a glare until they disappeared from view.

"Naomi, come here." The girl skipped in front of him, looking up as she walked backwards. It appeared her hands were behind her back.

"Yes big brother?"

"Stay near by; there are suspicious men up ahead."

"Okay big brother!" She giggled quietly, a big smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow, slightly tilting forward.

"What are you hiding behind your back." The smile grew wider, bringing her hands into view to show the very same butterfly. It crawled onto her right finger, its wings moving.

"Isn't it pretty?" He closed his eyes, a smirk in place. He ruffled her hair as they started walking again. Voices were heard up ahead, gruff and rough, curses muttered. Naomi obeyed and reached for the boy's right hand with her left, grasping tightly. Men came into view, their clothes loose and ragged, scowls on their faces. The closer they were, the tighter Naomi clung. Eventually the butterfly flew away, Naomi now holding with both hands.

Looking towards them the men stopped, grinning at the sight of Naomi.

"Well, well, well. Looky here boys, a fine lil' lady with her big brother."

"Such a purty lil' girl too."

"Hey lil' girl, ya want some candy? I'll give ya some, heh."

--------------

Naomi was on the boy's back, being carried piggyback style. A lollipop was in her mouth, some stains on her tongue. Her hand wandered down, touching the boy's cheek.

"This is really yummy! Do you want the other one?" He shook his head, Naomi continuing to lick the sweet treat. She stopped momentarily, turning her head down the path behind them. Her hand went back to his cheek. "Are the creepy men all right?"

"No, they're dead. The world is better off without them." He kept walking, a few people in view. It was a family, the parents holding hands while a little boy played with a puppy. Naomi's eyes remained on them, pouting when they were gone. Her hand touched his cheek.

"Big brother?"

"Yes?"

"I want a big sister." He stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened for a brief moment. He turned his head to her, his face emotionless again as he continued walking.

"Why is that."

"Cuz you're kinda like my papa, so I want a mama too!" He tripped that time, quickly regaining his composure. "Is there a girl you know who cane be my big sis and mama?" He stopped again, staring at the ground. He didn't move for a while, walking again with no reply. "Big brother?"

"Naomi that is enough."

"But…but why?"

"I have no home. So there is no one I know who could be…your 'sister' or 'mother'."

"But you say that girl's name when you sleep all the time!" He stopped, sliding Naomi off his back and turned around, grasping her shoulders.

"Her name."

"Huh?"

"What is the name I say."

"Oh! Tee hee hee! It's really pretty! It's-"

A/N: Oooh, I'm so evil! But I bet you know EXACTLY who the boy is and the girl too. XD So, you guys notice anything…strange yet? Hehe…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ha ha. Two chapters, I rule. Then again, I always put up two chapters for new multi chapter stories. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naomi is mine. Everyone else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2

It was bright and sunny, light peeking through the curtains. The beams landed on the eyes of a sleeping beauty, who groaned and rolled onto her other side. She had just gotten home and ate and took a shower, but she couldn't fall asleep. She opened her eyes, groaning when her clock revealed it was only 11:30 AM. She went to work at 3, Kiba came in around 3:30, they finished the surgery at about 7:45, Tsunade called her around 8, she took a shower for half an hour, ate breakfast at 9, cleaned her laundry at 10, read her mail at 10:45, since laundry took time, cleaned her apartment at 11, and tried to fall asleep at 11:15.

She sighed, deciding to make lunch to make time to go by faster. She slowly got out of bed, shuffling her feet to the kitchen. Sakura searched through her cupboards, snatching some bread and peanut butter, grabbing strawberry jam from the fridge. Her sandwich was made, several bites taken. She glared at the clock, 11:41.

"Augh, why can't this day go any faster!?" Knocking was heard, Sakura brightening up and leaping towards the door with joy. She opened it to find Naruto with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Sakura! You enjoying your break?"

"…No. And it's ALL. YOUR. FAULT." He stammered, thinking when he snapped his fingers.

"Well that's because you're at your house! You should be at a restaurant or…hot springs! Yeah, there's a town a little way off that has these great hot springs that does wonders for your skin! Grandma Tsunade took me and the pervy sage six…or was it seven years? Well anyway, you should go there!"

"But Naruto-" He ran inside, locking her out of her own room. She shouted as she banged on her bedroom door, threatening to break it down and put him in the hospital. She started counting down when the door was opened, a full suitcase shoved into her arms.

"Let's go!"

"But…but!" It was futile, Naruto pushing her al the way to the gate of the village.

---------

A pout remained on her face, the handle tight within her grip. Swear words were muttered, directed toward a certain blonde. She walked through the small village, ignoring all the people staring and whispering at her.

"Lousy Naruto…big mouth…pummel him…burn ramen…" She was out of the village in minutes, stomping ahead to her destination. Naruto didn't quite remember the name, but it had hot springs that would make her skin softer and smoother. The only bad part, from her perspective, was that it was co-ed. She didn't want any men groping around to or trying anything.

People walked past her, speaking in hushed tones. She really didn't care until one of them spoke of a familiar boy.

"He had raven hair and the deepest, darkest eyes I've ever seen. The way he stared was so frightening; I just had to get away." She pondered about this, wondering if it was the very one. "But as for the girl, she's a different story. Such an adorable child with that sweet smile of hers. So innocent, so pure." She scoffed, shaking her head. It wasn't him. He would never be accompanied by a kid, let alone a girl.

"It's probably some overprotective brother or something." Her grip loosened, her head slightly drooped. Memories resurfaced, plaguing her mind. Tears started to build up, but she willed them to stay, not daring to let a single one stray down her cheeks.

She held her head high, her steps quicker and strong. She wouldn't show emotion, not for him. She made a promise to forget and move on. But there was one problem, her heart would never forget, and it never will.

"Maybe this break is worth it." She stood in the gate, staring at the small village. The tears were gone, a smile on her face. Now was the time to lay back and relax.

-------------

Naomi slid off his back, darting towards the town with a smile. Her brother only smirked, shaking his head. He watched as she ran about, peeking through windows and into small restaurants. Eventually she spun around with a smile, waving her arms. She hopped in place, pointing at the small building she stood in front of.

"So, you want to eat there?" She nodded her head with glee, grinning once he reached her. She grabbed his hand and led him inside, a small number of villagers inside. The atmosphere was cheerful and friendly, smiles on everyone's faces. A waitress approached them and gave them a table, awing at Naomi.

"So, do you want to hear today's special?"

"Hmm, Naomi." Naomi nodded he head, the waitress telling them with precision. She soon left once he and Naomi decided, Naomi with teriyaki chicken and milk, her brother with grilled tilapia with rice and bitter tea. Naomi looked around, kicking her legs while slightly rocking side to side. The villagers watched her, an elderly couple chucking as she waved over to them. Several minutes passed, the waitress returning with their drinks and plates.

"Enjoy!" Naomi reached for her chopsticks, closing her eyes as she mouthed thanks for the food. Her brother did the same, both eating at their own food. Naomi was eating quickly, but didn't exactly splurge, as her brother took his time chewing. "My, she has an appetite! And such a cute little girl! Here, I brought some dumplings from the chef, they're on the house!" The waitress placed a small bowl in the middle as she giggled at Naomi. She patted her head as she left to attend the other customers. Naomi's brother pushed the bowl to Naomi, who gave him an even bigger smile as she took a bite of a dumpling.

-------------

Naomi skipped to and fro, chasing other children and any creature within her sight. Her brother just followed her, making sure she stayed out of trouble. As she played with other children, his thoughts strayed to their earlier conversation about HER.

"_See? Told you it was a pretty name!" He kept silent, his heart beating fast. He couldn't believe she said he talked in his sleep. And she happened to hear him say HER name. "So, who is she big brother?" He wouldn't look at her, trying to ignore his little sister. Puffing her cheeks, she stomped over and snatched his hand. "Who is she? Is she a sister? A cousin? Neighbor?" He tried taking his hand away, but she wouldn't let go._

"_That's enough Naomi. It's time to continue."_

"_No! Not until you tell me who she is!" His eyes penetrated hers, blazing red into pale blue._

"_That. Is. Enough." She kept her mouth shut, climbing onto his back again. All that was heard was the scraping of his shoes against the dirt. After some time, Naomi gathered the courage to touch his cheek._

"_I'm sorry big brother…"_

"_It's all right Naomi. Just forget about it."_

"_But I can't. She really must've been important to you since you're so angry at me." He remained silent, his dark eyes focused ahead. Curious, Naomi frowned at the question she was about to ask. "Is she…dead?"_

"_No. But that is of no concern to either of us." Thinking with a pout, a devious smile took place._

"_Oh, I see now. You love her, but she has a boyfriend!" His mind went blank, his eyes wide. He never noticed the raised tree root, dooming him to fall with extra weight to add onto the pain. "Ah ha! I'm right!"_

His hand unconsciously went to his head, rubbing where it made contact with the ground. He was glad no one else saw that. It would be humiliating for someone of his status to be defeated by a simple tree root. His eyes looked up to spot Naomi, but realized she was gone. The sun was starting to set, children heading inside the houses. He gritted his teeth, not having the time or patience.

"Naomi, come out." He wandered through the streets, searching in every location possible. After several minutes he started to become aggravated, his eyes watching the sun. "Naomi now is not the time to play games." This has happened before, and he didn't like the results. It had been raining that day, and since she decided to hide in the river, she got sick.

"Well, I'm here, but it's getting dark. I'll enjoy the hot springs tomorrow. Now, where's the inn…" Someone bumped into him from behind, turning his head to see a hooded figure. A sorry was mumbled, the head hunched over a map. He ignored the person, walking in the direction the person came from. Unknown to him, Naomi was perched on the rooftop, watching his every move. She averted her eyes to the figure, wondering what the person looked like.

"Naomi, come out. It you don't, no dinner." She ignored the threat, silently following the hooded figure. She ducked when the person stopped; entering a building, the sign clearly pointing out it was the Hot Spring Inn. She smiled, knowing that's where she and her brother would also be staying. Hopping onto the ground, she happily skipped towards her brother. She gave a tug at his cloak, only to earn a furious glare, which soon softened as he ruffled her hair. He carried her towards the inn, unaware of the grin on Naomi's face. There was a plan running through her head, which meant chaos would ensue.

He entered the building, Naomi sliding off his back as he held her hand within his. He asked for a room for the night, planning to leave in the morning. Placing the key within a pocket, he led Naomi to the dining area, Naomi sitting across from him. A woman brought over some onigiri, letting them know she'd be bringing sushi soon.

"Now, Naomi. How many times have I told you not to wonder off." She placed her mouth in a pout, clasping her hands together as she looked up with tear filled eyes. "Don't even try Naomi. That trick isn't going to work." She started to sniffle, the tears closer to falling. Her brother shook his head, aware of people watching them. He knew they were tsking in a disapproving way. Glancing back at his sister, he gave a sigh and patted her head. "All right. But next time I won't be so soft." Her tears were gone, a wide grin on her face. She took hold if an onigiri and bit into it, filled with delight.

"Huh, wha' day know. He does have a heart." Naomi blinked, moving her head slightly to see the same hooded figure turning back around, sitting behind her brother. A glint became apparent in her eyes, scooting her chair closer to the table. Drinks were placed on the small table, Naomi purposely kicking her brother as she gulped down the water.

"Naomi…stop that." He was fully aware she did it intentionally, all out of her amusement. Still she resumed, kicking his legs while swinging her hair side to side. "Naomi, I'm warning you." She continued to ignore him, smirking into the cup when there was red in his eyes. "NAOMI I SAID STOP!" His chair bumped into the person behind him, tea spilling onto the lap.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHY YOU LOUSY-" The hood slid off the head due to the sudden movement, the bodies frozen. Naomi smiled at her accomplishment. Looks like she found a worthy older sister.

--------------

She sighed in relief as she walked past the gate, glaring at the poorly drawn map. Naruto had given it to her when she left, but it looked worse than a toddler's. Noticing the looks she was given, her hand reached up to pull the hood over her pink hair. She walked endlessly through alleyways, growling when she reached dead ends. Turning around she muttered a few curse words towards a certain blonde who wore orange.

"Naomi, come out." Sakura didn't pay much attention to her surroundings, no noticing the boy in front of her path. She was far too absorbed into the crude piece of crap Naruto called his "finest work of art". "Naomi now is not the time to play games."

"Well, I'm here, but it's getting dark. I'll enjoy the hot springs tomorrow. Now, where is the inn…" She bumped into the back of a boy her age, but she didn't pay him much mind. "Sorry." He ignored her, walking past her as he continued his search. "According to this map…it should be…oh! Here we go!"

"Naomi, come out. If you don't, no dinner." Sakura walked to the inn, going inside, but decided to keep the hood on to gain less attention.

"Umm, excuse me. I believe I have a reservation by Naruto Uzumaki?" The desk lady smiled at her, giving a bow.

"Ahh, Miss Haruno! We're so glad to see you made! I hope you'll enjoy your stay here for the week! Now, here's the key to your room, and dinner is currently being served!" Sakura bowed in return, pocketing the key as she entered the dining area, deciding to sit next to the window. She thanked the woman as the enjoyed the onigiri, gazing at the stars outside.

"Now, Naomi. How many times have I told you not to wonder off." Sakura turned her head, seeing the same boy from before behind her, scolding an adorable little girl. She rose a brow, smirking as she saw the all too familiar puppy dog face of doom. "Don't even try Naomi. That trick isn't going to work."

Sakura stifled her laugh, enjoying the effect of the boy. No one could escape the dreaded puppy dog face. She knew it was hook, line, and sinker when he sighed and patted the little girl's head.

"All right. But next time I won't be so soft." She quietly snickered as the little girl returned to normal and how the boy surrendered to the face.

"Huh, wha' day know. He does have a heart." She turned back around, seeing there was now sushi. She took her chopsticks, breaking them with a small prayer. Her curiosity peaked again when she heard the sound of kicking. She remembered doing that to piss off her older male cousin when she was a 6 year old. It wasn't a very wise idea.

"Naomi, stop that." That wasn't going to work. Children never do until they're yelled at or struck. Judging from the voice Sakura guessed he would probably yell at the girl. "Naomi, I'm warning you." Then there were warnings. They don't always work though, only half the time. Now, how much longer until he reaches the point of his control. She listened, the kicks slightly louder and thicker. There was a sudden scraping, a booming voice. "NAOMI I SAID STOP!" The cup of tea fell out of Sakura's hands as his chair collided with her, spilling all over her lap.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHY YOU LOUSY-" She swung around, posed to strike him when her eyes locked with his. Her hood was gone, her pink hair in plain view. Her body trembled, unable to move. His voice was gone, a lump in his throat. He was unable to tear his eyes away from hers, his hand with a kunai to her neck, her fist near his cheek. His red eyes faded to black, her emerald widening further. He soon felt a small hand in his empty one, watching the older girl.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura…"

They spoke at the same time.

A/N: Owwww………..pain……….need………..break……….ow………..can you………guess now? Did you………notice the…….strangeness…….yet? Ow………


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ah hah! I can type again! Eh heh, sorry. I had to write the stories, cuz I didn't have anything to type for once! But now, including this chapter, I have…4 things to type! Yay me! Then I have 1 chapter to finish writing, than typing. THEN I can FINALLY start writings chapters 5 and 6 for my stories! I have a system! Deal with it! Well, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own silly Naomi. Everyone else belongs to the marvelous Masashi Kishimoto. Bow before his greatness!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The room was silent, eyes watching the figures near the windows. The waitress switched between the two, trying to think of some way to get them out of their trance. They were frozen, eyes locked onto each other. Their hands remained still, close to contact. Naomi looked up at the pink haired stranger, curious to their words. He called her Sakura, and she called him Sasuke. That meant they knew each other.

"Uhm, excuse me? Miss? It was only an accident; we could provide you more tea and buy you a new cloak. And young man, there's no reason to be hostile. So please, sit down!"

Slowly, their hands drew back, their eyes never breaking contact. They settled down in their proper seats, heads eventually turning away. Naomi returned to her place across from Sasuke, a mischievous glint in her eyes. That quickly changed to an innocent one when Sasuke lifted his onyx orbs, leering with anger. She instantly drooped her head, resuming her eating.

So, this was the infamous Sakura. Naomi wandered how she was like when she was with Sasuke. Did she like him? Love him perhaps? Or, possibly despise his every being? Nah, her big brother was the coolest, from her perspective anyway. Although one question was bugging her. Why in the world was her hair pink?

As if she was psychic, Sakura turned around, looking straight at Naomi. Surprised, Naomi quickly devoured her food, running away without a word. Sasuke sighed, shaking his head while standing up. She watched him walk out of the dining area, her heart skipping a beat when he finally looked back at her. When he was gone, she released her breath, memories popping up of earlier encounters. What was he doing with the little girl? And why was he nice to her and acted like a jerk to everyone else?

"Sasuke…"

--

The stars watched the world below them, a teen staring right back. Her emerald eyes were filled with sadness, hands fidgeting with her gown. She sighed as she closed the window, crawling into the warm bed. Lids slowly closing, she drifted off to sleep.

Two hours passed, everything dark and silent. A shadow appeared outside, quietly opening the window. The figure made no sound, standing before the bed. A hand reached out, growing closer and closer. An inch away, Sakura snatched the arm, her kunai to the intruder's throat. She stiffened at the same crimson eyes from earlier, which seemed to be annoyed.

"I came to talk, not kill you." She didn't quite trust him, but at least lowered the kunai.

"Well, what?" Seeing she would release his arm, he sighed and sat on her bed, Sakura nearly flinching.

"Why didn't you kill me. Or try to capture me at the least."

"Oh, that." She let go, but the kunai remained in her hand. "Well, for one thing, it's my so called vacation." He quirked a brow. "Overworked." He nodded. "Also, I know you wouldn't let me land a hit, let alone kill you. Besides, there were innocent villagers there." His face was suddenly in front of hers.

"So why not try now." Her face was turning red, Sakura glad it was dark.

"Who's that girl?" He backed away, saying nothing. "Didn't you hear me? Who's the girl?"

"Naomi."

"I already know that! But why are you-"

"Traveling with her. She was abandoned, and wouldn't stop following me, even when I threatened her and killed others in plain view."

"So why didn't you kill her?"

"How is everyone at the village."

"Copying me now, huh? All right. They're fine. Neji and Tenten are engaged, Lee and Kiba are in the hospital right now. Oh, and Lee is dating a cheerleader like girl." His eyes widened for a second, Sakura catching it. "I know, everyone else was just as shocked. Anyway, Lady Tsunade's still alive; Kakashi is his same old self, except he's married to Anko with a kid on the way." She watched his face, smirking at the slightly raised brow. "Oh, did I mention Naruto and Hinata also engaged?" She rambled on, knowing Sasuke wouldn't reply. "And there you go."

"Why did you tell me everything." She looked away for a moment, staring out the window.

"Why are you talking to me?" Silence took place, Sasuke standing in front of the window, his face still in view, eyes averting back.

"How long."

"What?"

"How long will you be here."

"One week. But wh-" He was gone. "What exactly are you up to Sasuke?" She rolled onto her stomach, sighing while plopping her head, mumbling into her arms. She inspected the kunai in her hand, furrowing her brows at the new scratches. Taking a closer look, she gave a quiet gasp at the scratches.

'Meet me in the hot springs at noon.'

"When did he…" She snorted, a smirk on her face as she stifled her laugh. "That's Sasuke for sure. Only he would be able to do this without me noticing." After a few minutes, her smile vanished, a blush taking its place. Reality hit Sakura. Hard. "He wants to meet THERE!?" The hot springs were co-ed.

--

Sakura was a beet red, the towel wrapped tightly around her body, holding it to make sure it didn't fall. She looked around the spring, baffled when no one was there. Shrugging her shoulders, she slowly started to dip her legs in, a sudden figure jumping out of the water.

"WHAT IN THE…oh, I remember you!" It was the little girl, Naomi. She had a wide grin on her face, her towel tied securely.

"I see you've met Naomi officially." Her face flushed, thankful again he couldn't see it. She slid the rest of her body in, finally turning to Sasuke, trying to hold her jaw in place. All he had was the towel, hanging from his hips. Slight amusement in his eyes, he stepped inside, scolding Naomi first.

"So…why did you ask me to be here?" Sakura tried to not look directly at him, afraid of what she might do. Naomi remained quiet, her left hand in Sasuke's right, smiling over at Sakura.

"Hn. You seemed too uncomfortable last night. I believed you'd feel safer here to talk." Steam came out of her ears, definitely NOT feeling safe. He could simply use the girl as a hostage, but than again, he had no weapons on him, seeing he had no clothes, and it was sort of in a public area, which a stranger could walk into at any moment. She decided to bite, curious to Sasuke's strange actions.

"Well, you wanted to talk. So start talking." Suddenly, a shiver went up her spine, her heart beating fast. He was smirking at her, just like when he left the village. Slowly he crept over to her side, trapping Sakura in a corner. She couldn't look away, too stunned to make the slightest movement.

"You see, Naomi has been bothering me all night and morning about it. So from now on, you have to be her big sister."

"Wait…what did you say?" His smirk only grew deeper.

"Naomi wants you to be her big sister. I'm already her big brother, and now she wants a sister, you." Behind Sasuke Sakura could see Naomi doing the dreaded puppy dog eyes of doom.

No! Anything but the eyes! But she couldn't escape, so she had not choice but to give in.

"Oh…fine! I'll be her big sister! Anything else I need to know?" Her breath stilled when he chuckled, never hearing him laugh before. Naruto told her of a time when he laughed, but that was when he lost his senses. But this one was completely different from the way Naruto described it.

"Do you really want to know what it means to be Naomi's big sister?" Unable to move her body she instead averted her eyes, wandering what his question meant. Perhaps they would force her to defect! No, that didn't seem likely. So what exactly is the hidden message? Wait, maybe Naomi was dangerous! And had decimated her former home! No, no. She looks too innocent and sweet. She's even playing her hair right now. But still, Sakura couldn't trust Sasuke's explanation.

"Well, I DO have to know what I'm getting myself into. What kind of ninja would I be if I had no idea what situation I was in?" He closed his eyes, the smirk still on his face. This only made her more nervous. This was a new side of him she never even knew about. Not only that, it was something she used to wish for when she was younger and naïve. But now, it was overwhelming. Sure, he wasn't suggesting anything inappropriate and made sure not to get too close, but he still unnerved her. She prepared herself when he reopened his eyes, but forgot how to breathe after he spoke.

"You see, to her, brother and sister means I'm Dad, and you're Mom."

"Her what!?" Sakura was desperately trying to get out, about to scream when she heard the voices of other women and men getting closer. Naomi had walked over to Sasuke, tugging his hand as she led him out of the spring. Once they were both gone, Sakura slid down, panting heavily as her thoughts ran wild.

Her, being Naomi's mother. And Sasuke was the father. It was like a bizarre dream, only it was real. Why would the little girl want her as a mother, she knew nothing about her! Unless Sasuke possibly told her. No, Sasuke wasn't the type to open up. But the way he was acting earlier. It could be possible.

Orochimaru was dead, and Itachi was killed by Sasuke himself. Then again, he didn't return to the village after all of that. And she knew she wouldn't be able to drag him back, especially with that little who now accompanied him.

That girl, what was her story? Was she captured by Orochimaru and freed by Sasuke? Or perhaps he killed her parents from orders, feeling disgust when he felt similar to Itachi and decided to take her long? Her simply deciding to follow him didn't sound believable.

"Ugh, my head hurts. I better get out." She came out of the spring, dressing back in her clothes in the women's room. Walking out of the inn, she nearly collapsed when she saw Sasuke leaning against the frame, Naomi immediately seizing Sakura's hand.

"You can't back out now. You already said yes."

"You tricked me." He smirked.

"Hn. You're the one who agreed without the facts. Now, for the rest of the week, you're to be Naomi's mother, and in a way, my wife."

"Your w…your w…hold it! No, no! I never agreed to anything like-"

"You do realize we're in public."

Her face turned redder than ever, noticing how the villagers were whispering, peeking over at her. A few of them recognized them both, afraid they'd start fighting again. Angry, she stomped over to Sasuke, snatching his ear and forcing him to follow her into an alley, releasing him as he winced.

"Your wife!? There is NO way I'm going to pretend to be your wife! Besides, the villagers already know we despise each other!"

"Oh really?" His smirk came back, leaning close to her.

"T-That's right." Sakura backed away.

"I think I'll test that theory." He came closer; Sakura's back hitting the wall.

"S-Stay away! Or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" He was inches away from her, leaning closer and closer until- "…Naomi…stop that." While the two ninjas were distracted, Naomi had climbed up a stack of crates, jumping onto Sasuke's back and was now pulling his hair fiercely. Sakura took this opportunity to get away, running to the street where people could see her, holding her chest.

"That jerk…" Looking back, Sasuke was scolding the little girl, who seemed to be mocking them with kissy faces. Blushing again, she hastily walked away, needing time to think. Sasuke however, was trying to make sense of Naomi's doing.

"Naomi that is a lousy excuse."

"But I do not want to see you two have a make out session. That is really icky!"

"Naomi, you want a big sister, right?"

"Yes."

"And you said you want Sakura to be your big sister."

"Yes."

"And you told me that your sister would also be your mother."

"Yes."

"And since I'm labeled your brother, I'm also your father. Wouldn't that make Sakura my wife?"

"…I see now! No wonder she went crazy! You would be a terrible husband!"

Sasuke stared at her, Naomi playing innocent. With a shake of his head, he took her hand and started to search where Sakura ran off to. Scanning the crowds thoroughly, he didn't notice the girl who exited the kimono shop, dressed in scarlet red with falling white petals. A small strand of pink popped out under the black hair, quickly fixing it. Making sure the wig was in place, she walked the opposite direction. Sadly for her, Naomi had seen her face and the pink hair. Smiling, she tugged at Sasuke's hand, earning a leer. Ignoring it, she pointed to Sakura, hearing him humph.

--

Later on, Sakura was sitting at a small diner, drinking some tea. She heard footsteps, the chair beside her scraping. Taking a quick glance, she saw a man with his dark hair slicked down, wearing a dark blue haori and hakama. She blushed slightly as she took another sip, hearing him cough.

"Is that the best you can do?" She froze, instantly turning fully, seeing Sasuke's face.

"You…how did…" He leaned into her face, whispering into her ear.

"Who else would have your eyes?" She puffed up her cheeks, glaring at the smirking man. She was about to get up when he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her in place. "And where do you think you're going, wife?" She gave up, seeing he already knew where her room was. And as a reminder, he was a powerful ninja, one she still secretly cared about.

"Fine…but once the week is up, I'm leaving. And by leaving I mean returning to Konoha." Gulping, she decided to face Sasuke, seeing Naomi's head over his shoulder, smiling.

"Hmm, I'll have to discuss that with Naomi. But for the week, that is acceptable."

"Wha' do you me-" Her words were cut off, Sasuke having silenced her. Never would she have guessed there would ever come a time when Sasuke would kiss her.

* * *

A/N: If you didn't realize it yet, Sasuke kissed her. Hee hee hee. Poor Sakura, she's blushing repeatedly, huh? Try to count how many times she blushes, and I might give ya something. Well, gotta start typing the next story! Oh, and there's a new poll! Vote please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here it is! This might disappoint those looking forward to romance, but a delight to those who love humor. I'll be naming the days of her vacation, so you wont' be confused…or perhaps you will! Enjoy!

--

Disclaimer: I only own Naomi, that is all.

--

Chapter 4

--

A couple was walking through the street, a little girl holding their hands. She had a big smile on her face, skipping with each step. The father was smirking at her, while the mother seemed to be miserable, trying to smile whenever the girl looked at her.

Apparently, Naomi was the little girl, Sasuke was the father, and Sakura was the mother. Sasuke and Sakura were still dressed up, Naomi having her hair braided and dressed in a light blue yukata with blue birds. That was how they were to dress during their stay, returning to normal before going inside the inn. So far, Sakura wasn't exactly enjoying herself.

She wasn't used to someone constantly holding her hand, dragging her to the most spontaneous places. Naomi never voiced what she wanted to have or do, instead pointing, grinning, and thus, the dragging. Sasuke didn't seem to mind, already used to Naomi's behavior. He just went along with it, no complaints whatsoever.

It made Sakura pout, remembering with detail how he would always turn her down when she suggested the smallest thing relating to dates. Which reminded her, why was he FLIRTING with her!? It made no sense. First, she was annoying. Then, she was a comrade. Then a friend. Then annoying again. After that, he didn't hesitate to attack her, although Yamato took the hit. And now, here he was, pressuring her to act like his wife.

Is it possible that he lost some brain cells while fighting Itachi? Or did Orochimaru and Kabuto experiment too much and twisted his mind? Because there was no way on the day after they reunited would he EVER, not in a million years, KISS her. And yet, that was what happened.

Sakura's face turned red, the memory of the kiss repeating over and over. Sasuke had glanced over, smirking at her red face. She soon noticed this, turning away as she tried to fight the blush. Elderly couples chuckled at the fake family. Although they did question their ages.

They made their way to the top of a hill, resting beneath the tree. Sakura sighed as her hand was freed from the devil in disguise, only to open her eyes to see the other devil.

"Give me some space!" She pushed him away, making him fall backwards as she panted heavily. Sasuke got up as he rubbed his bottom, hurting it from the fall. Sakura stared at him. This could NOT be Sasuke. There would be no way he'd be caught off guard like that, and he wasn't even complaining about her screech. In fact, he acted like she didn't say a word.

"Why'd you push me so roughly." There it was, acting like he didn't hear her. And…he was joking! This HAD to be a clone gone wrong! "Sakura."

"Stay away from me! Whoever or whatever you are, reveal yourself!" He simply blinked at her, a stifling noise coming out. He was hunched over, his shoulders shaking, Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. This it did, Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer. He laughed, loudly. After a few minutes he settled down, looking at a wide eyed Sakura. Taking advantage of her shocked state, he pulled her to his chest, holding on tight. Immediately, Sakura struggled to get free, but unable to wrench out.

"Heh. Sakura, you're still as feisty as ever. Isn't this what you wanted." She stopped her squirming, blushing at his words. How true they were, how very true.

--

Sakura stared up at the ceiling, sighing every once in a while. Simply to say she was tired was an understatement. She was completely exhausted; Naomi had so much energy, rivaling the amount her friend Naruto had. That made her conclude on how Sasuke was able to stand her, Naruto always on the go. Then there was the ever enthusiastic Lee as well. At least she didn't rant about youth or ramen.

She furrowed her brows, giving a small hmm. As she thought about it, she realized Naomi didn't make a sound throughout the day. Sure, Naomi would grin and make faces, such as the dreaded puppy, but never did she make the slightest giggle.

However, there were a few times she saw her talking to Sasuke from a far distance, but she could never hear what they were saying. So why didn't Naomi talking in front of her? Maybe she was too shy to speak. Or, perhaps she was a foreigner and Sasuke was the only one who could understand her.

"Hmm…she's so weird."

"Who's weird."

"Eep!" There he was again, staring into her eyes, the slightest movement possibly making contact to a certain area Sakura wanted to avoid. She was losing her sanity, not used to Sasuke being so…close to her. Literally. "N-No one! I promise!" He didn't fall for it, piercing through her with his eyes. She expected him to reply, but he didn't. Instead, he kept closing in on her, just like in the alley. But this time, there was no Naomi to interrupt them. "S…Sasuke?" No response, ignoring her words. Steaming hot, Sakura mustered the strength to punch his cheek, not charging it with chakra so it wouldn't hurt as much.

Sasuke sat up and stared at her, rubbing her she punched him. He did NOT look the least bit happy. In fact, he looked a little irritated. Seeing she was in trouble, she reached for her kunai, to see it was no longer there. Instead, it was in Sasuke's right hand, being twirled around in circles.

"Why'd you have to punch me." She chewed on the side of her mouth, ready to burst into rage mode.

"Because YOU broke the agreement!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, Sasuke quirking a brow.

"And how is that."

"I said I'd PRETEND to be your wife! Pretending doesn't mean you trying to kiss me in private!" He chuckled at her response, confusing Sakura.

"That's right, you like everyone knowing who belongs to you." Sakura turned pale, speechless. Seeing that, he took her by the chin, positioning her so she couldn't do anything else. "So do you prefer PDA?" With a shriek, she pushed him away, trying to calm her racing heart.

"GET OUT! RIGHT NOW!" With a blink of an eye, he vanished. Quickly checking her room and locking the door and window, she collapsed onto her bed.

Watching from his perch, Sasuke smirked and went to his room. There, Naomi was sitting on the side of the bed, swinging her hair back and forth.

"So, did you get your happy time?" He pointed to the new forming bruise. "Told you she would not let you!" He threw his haori at her, crawling into his own bed.

"Naomi, get to sleep. We still have five more days. By than, I'm sure she'll come to her senses." With that, they went off to sleep, Sasuke planning his next move on the unfortunate kunoichi.

--

Day 3

The weather was nice and warm; the fake family was having a picnic under the same tree. Naomi was taking food out of the picnic basket, neatly placing them in a particular pattern. Looking at the food, Sakura became suspicious of where they got the food, or even the basket itself. Picking at her food, she made sure there were no drugs. She continued this for the rest of the day.

After the picnic, they had gone fishing at the river. Naomi would actually put her hands into the water to try to grab them with her bare hands while Sasuke used a fishing rod instead. Sakura would just stare at the river, touching the water's surface as her fingers skimmed and made ripples. All they caught was a little boy's toy boat, giving him it back.

Once done fishing, Naomi dragged them to the inn, eager for another dip in the spring. Sasuke didn't seem to mind, although Sakura had other thoughts. Those would go away, smiling happily at the other guests in the spring. Making sure to stay away from the men she relaxed into the steamy water.

"Ahh…this feels nice…" Thoughts of her friends in Konoha popped up, wondering what they were doing at the moment. Although it wasn't that hard to guess. Naruto was probably chowing down on ramen with Hinata, Lee talking about youth with his girlfriend, Kiba would be complaining about the hospital, Shikamaru and Chouji looking at clouds while much on some chips, Ino flirting with some cute guys, Shino adding bugs to his collection, Sai working on his art, then there's Tenten teasing Neji.

Poke. Sakura opened her eyes, nearly shrieking at the dark blue eyes. The eyes backed away, Naomi's doll like face staring at Sakura. Naomi smiled at her, Sakura nervously smiling back. She had trouble sleeping that night.

--

Day 4

This day had the perfect weather, it wasn't too hot, and the breeze was soft and gentle, clouds drifting by to provide the occasional shade. Naomi was running around, trying to catch butterflies that would drift by. Behind her were Sasuke and Sakura, his hand tightly gripping hers. Not matter what she did, he wouldn't let go.

Naomi waved over to them, motioning to hurry up. Smirking, Sasuke made sure they took their time walking. Sakura though tried to walk past him, only to be tugged back to his side.

This process was repeated many times, Naomi thinking of it as a game. She was amused as she watched Sakura try to escape Sasuke's death grip, even resorting to try chewing off her arm. That was a bad move, Sasuke grabbing her chin with his other hand, Naomi looking away while covering her eyes from the "adult" scene.

"YOU JERK!" A slap echoed through the air, the villagers wondering where the sound came from. Their question was answered a couple hours later, the "family" returning from their walk. Naomi kept glancing back with a big smile, Sakura scowling while wiping her mouth, Sasuke's left cheek having a red handprint.

Upon their arrival, laughter filled their ears everywhere they went. Sakura had locked herself up in her room, ninja proofing it.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was nursing his wound while Naomi was teasing him and rolling all over the bed.

"You look so stupid!" Sasuke looked at her, smirking at the little girl.

"But it was well worth it."

"I bet Sakura would punch you if she heard that."

"Heh. Most likely."

--

Day 5

Today was a festival, families spending time together as they went booth to booth. Children wore masks as they chased each other, a couple boys bumping into someone. They grabbed onto each other as the demon stared down at them, the boys running away calling for their mothers. Removing the mask, Naomi was baffled, looking at her mask, not seeing why they were frightened.

Sakura sighed as she watched two more kids run away from Naomi, who decided to pick the creepy devil mask. It suited her just fine. It did make the local women worry though.

Sasuke himself only chuckled at the sight, earning a few more punches from Sakura. That only made Sakura decide that Sasuke had indeed lost some brain cells from the experiments. Why? She was easily beating the crap out of him. With no counter attack. Very peculiar.

Ignoring the mask and his teasing, Sakura managed to have an okay time. The food was very delicious and scrumptious, some she never had before. Sasuke, against her will, won plenty of gifts to bring back to Konoha. By that, she meant he won every single game booth. It made her wonder how she was going to carry it all home, seeing Naomi was also given the prizes as well, and of course, the fish.

Taking another dip in the spring, she watched Naomi splashed around, wearing the usual grin on her face. Lowering herself deeper into the water, she hid the small smile that she knew no one could see. Not even Sasuke's sharingan.

Perhaps this wasn't all that bad. At least she was living her dream…in a bizarre situation anyway.

--

Day 6

Sakura's stay was nearing its end, so she decided to go souvenir shopping. And as usual, Naomi and Sasuke were with her. At least she had other opinions for the gifts. Sasuke for the guys, Naomi for the girls. Although, Naomi didn't know anything about them…right?

First, the girls. For Hinata, she bought a cook book filled with new recipes of various styles. For Ino, products from the inn to revitalize her skin, it was perfect for her. Tenten, she managed to find geisha fans that could be used as weapons for an undercover mission. If she'll uses them, who knows.

Then, the boys. Naruto's was easy. A bag full of brand new ramen flavors. Kakashi, a special edition of his favorite series. Sai, oil pastels. Lee, a non-green outfit, specifically one for festivals. Chouji, the town's own barbeque sauce. Shikamaru, a book on how to ignore annoying distractions. Kiba and Akamaru, a new jacket for Kiba and Akamaru, a shampoo that got rid of fleas and was good for their sensitive noses. Shino, the butterflies Naomi caught. Sure, Naomi thought a few were too strange, always placing it back in place, pointing at something else. Sakura did ask why, but Naomi would just shake her head. Maybe she really was a foreigner.

Collapsing onto the bed, Sakura stared at all the stuffed bags, filled with both the prizes from the festival and the souvenirs for her friends. She also secretly bought some sake for Tsunade. She couldn't buy it in front of Naomi, a definite no no.

"What's with the sake." And once again, he snuck back into her room. Giving a sigh, she just wrapped herself up in the blanket, muttering to go away. Still, he laid beside her, snaking his over her and holding her to his chest. Too tired to argue, she only shrugged and drifted off to sleep.

--

A/N: Not what you expected, huh? I didn't want to waste chapters on her stay, so…I did this. She'll be leaving the next chapter. Now, the next update I'll be working on will NOT be a Naruto story, but instead, a Sonic one shot. Sorry Naruto fans.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay…I finally updated after many months…let's celebrate, shall we? Or…just get on with the story and make me pull my hair out while I suffer typing out the upcoming fighting sequence later on in this chapter? That's right. I'll be attempting to be writing an action scene. Which I despise. Maybe I shouldn't even bother to –stops when bazooka is pointed at my head- nevermind. I'm typing, okay? I'm typing. Enjoy…lousy fight scene…you don't know how much I've gone through to even think one up. And I am NOT going to be writing out their names! By that, I won't be writing Lion's Barrage (An oldy, oooh.) or Shadow Possession, etc. Too much work, and I don't know every single attack, plus there's the internet being off so I wouldn't be able to double check anyway. Argh! Okay…gotta calm down…-listening to Kininaru Aitsu by Motoko Kumai-

--

Disclaimer: I own only Naomi. Everyone else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

Chapter 5

--

When Sakura woke up the next day, Sasuke was gone. Being a little paranoid, she checked every corner, the closet, under her bed, even outside her window. She even peeked outside her door to see if he was listening in or standing beside it. Not finding a single trace of him, she pounced onto her belongings, rummaging through them to find hair dye, contacts, and a hidden bag labeled "Only Wear in Emergencies". Locking herself in the bathroom, she began her work.

She had it all planned out. No longer would she be dragged around like a dog on a leash. Today, she was going to have it all to herself. No devil child or creepy last heir was going to take it away from her. Let them wait for her outside the inn all they want. With her genjutsu in place, they wouldn't be able to recognize her. And to be safe, just in case, she even temporarily dyed her hair and wore contacts to look like her disguise. She was on a vacation and she was going to enjoy it if it was the last thing she did!

Peeking out the crack of her door, Sakura sighed in relief. Rechecking the mirror, she nodded in satisfaction at the black hair and dark brown eyes, thanking Ino for packing the extra choice of clothes, although they were a little…too provocative for her tastes. Holding her head high, she strutted down the hall, her eyes focused on the wall in the distance. Sure enough, there was Sasuke with the little demon disguised as a girl. Discreetly watching them, she slowly made her way past them to the springs, making sure not to seem too conspicuous. Once inside the women's changing room, she waited. Hearing no scuffles, footsteps, or any of the sorts, she quietly congratulated herself, not wanting the women to stare at her and draw unwanted attention.

The towel wrapped around her, she relaxed into the water, eyes fluttering closed. There was no need to worry. No men were in the springs at the moment, dominated by the females. And Sasuke didn't suspect a thing. At least, she hoped he didn't.

--

Naomi was crouched on the ground, head resting on her hands. Her eyes watched as Sasuke would occasionally walk away, and return to his previous spot. It had been an hour or so, and there was no sign of her self-assigned fake mother/sister. It shouldn't take this long. They were supposed to look for a pet today! So much for that. Stretching out her legs, she hopped onto her feet, latching onto Sasuke's arm. He paused from his pacing, looking down at the little girl, hands in clear view. Brow raised, he waited.

"It has been nearly an hour now. We can find her later. May we please find myself a pet now?" Eyes darting to the hall one more time, he grasped one of her hands, leading her outside. Nearly smirking in amusement from her behavior, he decided to ask a simple question.

"Now Naomi. Where do you suppose we could find a 'pet' in a town like this?" Skipping ahead and walking backwards, her hands showed it all.

"That is an easy answer. There are strays, right? Not to mention there are animals outside the town as well." A stray or a wild animal. With that, he let his smirk out.

--

The day was going by smoothly with no interruptions whatsoever. No demon child dragging her to the most random places, or having a death grip upon her wrist. Not even the sadist who is creepily acting…nice was nowhere in sight. After her dip in the spa, Sakura had checked the entire inn, and they were gone. Must have given up and went out to do what was next on Naomi's "family time check list", minus the so-called mother/sister.

Without worries, she spent the rest of her time enjoying the many services provided to all guests. On top of her own personal list was the massage. Oh how her aching muscles deserved such a pleasure. The masseuse had such agile hands and always knew just where to apply pressure. However, when he mentioned acupuncture, she immediately declined and inched her way out before he could somehow "convince" her to change her mind. She already had bad enough experience thank you. And it isn't the hospital needles she was reminded of, it was something completely different.

Following the massage, she received a pedicure on both her hands and feet, along with a facial. If only she had listened to Ino so long ago, being pampered was divine. Her cuticles were well done, perfectly trimmed even, and adored the shade of green nail polish they chose to bring out her eyes. They also gave her advice on how to take proper care of her nails, so they wouldn't break easily. Good thing she had excellent memorization so she could relay said information onto Ino, and Tenten and Hinata if they also wished it.

As for her facial, she never felt so clean and refreshing. Her pores were cleared and swore all her stress vanished. It was sad about her hair though, adding chemicals damaged it, making it a little brittle and thin. On the other hand, she trims it frequently to keep it above her shoulders. In the end, she was the victor. Although she'd be living with dead hair for a few years, but as long as she has this single to day herself, it was worth it.

Eating another meal, she kept her eyes open for her current enemies. They still haven't returned to the inn, or were located in another section. Not wanting to heighten the risks, she devoured her food, leaving some currency on the table.

Eyes darting from corners to shadows, she quickly made her way back to her room. Once inside, she glared at the bulging mess, thinking of a way to somehow sneak out of the village with her belongings, souvenirs, and prizes won from the festival. It would be pointless to give the prizes away, excessively suspicious. Neither would she return the souvenirs. It would be a waste of time, and there was the possibility of Sasuke and Naomi spotting her. She could always try sending it. Then again, it would be odd to have so many packages at once, and of course, having to carry them to said services.

Having no other options, Sakura opened her window, analyzing the streets. Them being empty, she used her strength to lift everything up, grateful that they were all in sturdy bags. Taking a deep breath, she leaped onto the rooftops, leaving the room key on the dresser. Naruto already paid for it, and she had given one of the employees a note with the room number written inside that she'd be leaving soon. Remembering to keep her chakra low, she slipped away.

--

Shaking his head in disappointment, Sasuke gazed to where Sakura's silhouette merged with the scenery. Naomi sat beside him on the ground, staring up at the branches. A grin breaking out, she jumped up and twirled around, pointing in the same direction he was staring. Slithering up her arm was a small snake, resting its head upon her extended finger.

"Naomi, put him away. You wouldn't want him to fall off, do you?" Shaking her head, she gently lifted the snake away from her arm, slipping it into a small pouch tied around her obi. Smiling up at her brother, she blew a raspberry and went into a sprint, running up the tree until she found a suitable branch, waving down at Sasuke. Giving a small hn, he bounded upwards, landing beside her. "You still have a long way to go." Sticking out her tongue, she shoved her hands in his face.

"Well big brother, you are my teacher. You should know my limits. Besides, we are falling behind big sister! You can train me later." Jumping into the nearby tree, she pushed off to increase her speed, leaving Sasuke alone. Turning the opposite direction, he headed to the town to retrieve their own possessions; he knew he'd easily catch up. Besides, he knew he could trust Naomi to remain on Sakura's trail. After all, he did train her himself in the teachings of spying on their objectives.

--

As Sakura got closer to her familiar home, her senses kept telling that someone was following her. Several times she hid, others another direction to throw them off. Yet, it was still there, pricking at her. The enigma didn't seem to be hostile, she gave plenty of opportunities to be attacked or ambushed. Alternatively, it wasn't friendly either, having paused a couple times and calling out for the person to come out and reveal himself or herself. Still, whoever, or whatever, was following her wasn't showing themselves.

Either way, once she arrives at the gates, the other shinobi would surely be able to locate where the enigma was hiding and bring it out into the open for interrogation. Unless it decided to change its mind and attack her while she was off guard. Anyhow, she'd discover exactly what or who was following her eventually.

--

It was quite effortless for Naomi to hide herself. Sasuke had trained her well enough to be undetected by even trackers. Thanks to him, she was able to stay in one position for many hours. It may have been excruciatingly painful and boring, but it was all for the best, with their living conditions they used to have. As for making noise, she never had to worry about. With her body condition, it would be virtually impossible to make even a tiny squeak. Only her big brother could understand her, and it was only he who knew.

Eyes lightened up by amusement, her grin kept growing as she watched Sakura occasionally stop. It was of no use to try to uncover her whereabouts, but she had to give respect for the pinkette. Usually no one would even notice her and go on with their task.

Flinching, she slowly turned her head to beam up at Sasuke, wanting to clap her hands together when she recognized a plush they won the other day. Turning her attention back to Sakura, she waited a few seconds, than continued pursuing her, keeping a distance of 10 feet. Noticing her brother's attention was on her hands, she gave a toothy grin.

"What took you so long big brother?"

--

Sighing in relief, Sakura landed on the ground, walking to the familiar humongous gates that allowed many people of all sorts into her home, and out as well. Hand inside her pouch, she took out her headband, tying it in its usual position, removing the contacts as well. Waving to the guards above, she approached the intimidating wall, wondering when they would notice there was an extra guest. Soon enough, her question was answered with a kunai whizzing past her, stabbing itself into the dirt. Looking back, she gaped as to who was shadowing her movements, wanting to slap herself for not realizing it the moment she felt their presence.

Standing a foot away from the kunai were Sasuke and Naomi, who was enthusiastically waving despite the weapon just thrown at them. It was all starting to make sense as to why Naomi dubbed Sasuke her brother. She was positively insane.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Defect of Konoha, working under the S-Ranked Orochimaru who also defected and killed his own fellow shinobi, conspiring to destroy Konoha with fellow rogues who were under the command of Orochimaru. State your reasons as to why you casually waltz to our gates when you know we wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Standing above the wall were three familiar figures, glowering down at the Uchiha below. Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee, who had healed from his injuries, ready for action. Their eyes were fixated on him, waiting for his response. Blankly staring at them, he blinked.

"Collection. We're here to retrieve Sakura Haruno, than we'll be off. It would be in your best interest if she willingly came with us." He jumped back with Naomi, in his former place several shuriken, the three men barricading him from Sakura. Grunting, he closed his eyes. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Naomi, sprint." In an instant, he reopened his eyes, sharingan activated as he unsheathed his blade, slamming it into the ground, a wall of debris blocking the Leaf shinobi's view for a moment. Without hesitation, Shikamaru and Lee backed off, Neji quickly deflecting the dirt, clearing a path for the other two, now standing in a crater.

"Haruno, head into the village and inform the Hokage of the Uchiha's presence. Also, have a Jonin or higher with you at all times. We can't take any more chances." Neji dashed off, leaving Sakura with the remaining guards, who were currently calling for backup.

A little miffed, she shoved all of her items to the closest one and grabbed another one by his collar.

"You! Go inform Lady Tsunade that Sasuke Uchiha has made an appearance!"

"But…ma'am! Hyuuga or-"

"I know! However, I need to find backup for them, and I know there is one person who is on the same level as him. So go! Or I'll send you there." For reference, he heard her knuckles crack. "Personally."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Tsking, she pushed him in the direction of the tower, heading to the closest possible place her friend could be.

--

Swerving side to side, Sasuke avoided Lee's kicks, occasionally countering when Shikamaru's shadow got too close, sometimes spinning his blade when the strategist sneaked in a few kunai, leaping when a couple had paper bombs. Slowly, he was being pushed closer to the shade, tsking. Before Lee could land a blow on his chest, he sidestepped around him, knocking Lee into a tree. Immediately Sasuke ducked, Neji missing by an inch, him taking the opportunity to kick him into the air. Taking a powerful bound, he spun his body, foot crashing into Neji's chest, crashing into the ground.

Landing gently, he flicked his sword, lazily studying it, discreetly watching them, his eyes also flitting to a specific location.

Shikamaru kept his distance, analyzing Sasuke's actions, watching every movement.

Sasuke had led them to this clearing, taking their styles in mind. There were no trees to provide shadows for Shikamaru, so they couldn't capture him and interrogate him on the spot. They'd have to fight. In addition, there were no objects to hide in or behind, being in the wide open. There was the advantage for Lee and Neji; they more suited for close combat. Although there was the sharingan, and that sword he was swinging around, knowing he could charge it with the chidori at any moment.

Yet, so far, there haven't been any major injuries. As reference, the most painful "scars" they earned so far would be bruises, big and small. The blade was only used to bat away kunai and shuriken, only attacking when provoked. A few times Lee made the mistake of looking into his eyes and would instantly close them, only to blink in confusion. What sort of mind game was Uchiha playing? Moreover, where was the little girl who was accompanying him a moment ago? Checking his surroundings, there was no sign of her.

Hearing Lee yell, he turned his attention back to the battle, Lee having his nun-chucks out. Swinging them, he sprinted at Sasuke, aiming one for his ribs, only to hit air, than swept off his feet. Preparing to counter, nothing happened. No sword at his neck, or bodily appendage aiming to crush his gut. Flipping back onto his feet, he saw Neji trying to jab Sasuke, byakugan at full strength. Shikamaru and Lee seeing an opportunity when Sasuke was pushed to the edge of the clearing, sword knocked 3 feet away and slightly off balance, Neji ready to render him helpless. Performing hand signs, the shadows streamed toward him, Lee racing from behind Sasuke to hold onto him for reassurance. The shadow just an inch away, Neji's eyes widened, as he was roundhouse kicked, Sasuke flipping backwards and kicking Lee into the shadow, skidding beside his sword. Smirking, he kicked up the handle, catching it within his hand. Cursing inside, Shikamaru tried to formulate a plan, when Neji spoke up.

"The little girl." Still watching Sasuke closely, Shikamaru noticed him stiffen for a second. "For the whole duration of this fight I could see her within the trees, her hands moving into signs I've never seen before. At first, I believed she would be performing a jutsu and kept an eye on her before joining the fight. When nothing happened, I disregarded her. However, there was a pattern. Whenever the Uchiha moved, she moved. Not once was she behind him, she's within his range of vision. That's why he has the sharingan activated, she's communicating with him through her hands!"

--

Sakura was racing throughout Konoha, eyes rapidly moving. She checked at the ramen stand, at the memorial, even the training grounds. Yet there was no sign of him. Planning to bash him once the problem is solved, she continued her search. Dismissing other places, she was her wits end when it came to her. Maybe he was on a date with Hinata, or spending time with her at the Hyuuga estate?

A destination set, she spun on her heel, bumping into a chest. Rubbing her nose, she didn't bother to see who it was, pushing them aside.

"Move it! Sasuke's here and I need to find Naruto!" Leaving the person behind without looking back, the person scratched their chin.

"Hmm, so he came back, did he? Guess I should see how my former pupil is doing."

--

The clearing seemed to be a sort of web, thin wires going from tree to tree, paper bombs attached to each one. Inside the circular web were Sasuke, Lee, and Shikamaru, Lee keeping Sasuke in the center and Shikamaru would repair any damage Sasuke left while to slip through the wires, also sneaking attacks from behind, which always seem to fail. Neji was within the forest, pursuing Naomi who stayed within Sasuke's sight, and out of Neji's grasp.

Even though she was trained to spy, she didn't fight. Ego bruised due to his family gene, she was barely able to slip away from him, Neji quickly catching up. After all, she was still young and growing, while he was in his early 20s. Within the blink of an eye, he appeared in front of her, about to collide when she reached down to grab a branch, pulling herself downwards instead of being trapped within his arms. About to make a face, her mouth opened in horror, her body about to make impact with the wires that would detonate the paper bombs.

Without her knowing, Neji was slowly chasing her closer to the clearing. It took a bit of work, but she was still an amateur and didn't realize she was being manipulated.

Closing her eyes and shielding herself with her arms, she waited for the explosion. Instead, she felt a tug.

Inside the clearing, Sasuke was sweating, eyes fixed in the direction of where Naomi was about to fall, Shikamaru slightly stumbling, having seen the girl and was removing the wires so he could catch her, as he had originally planned. Lee ceased his punch to the jaw, curious to see what made Sasuke freeze.

Standing on a branch was a familiar face, Kakashi. Behind him was Neji, who was staring at the unfortunate girl, who was being held up by Kakashi, via her obi. Closing his eye and holding up his hand, he gave a small chuckle.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late, but I was busy helping a little girl who had lost her puppy and-"

"Kakashi, if you don't put the girl on solid ground the obi will rip. Not only will she get hurt, she'll have to hold her yukata closed." Stopping his rambling, he eased Naomi up, setting her beside him and patting her head.

"Well, it seems an innocent little girl was about to get hurt. Care to explain why such an adorable girl was given such violent behavior?" Neji and Shikamaru stared blankly at him, questioning the sanity of the Jonin when there was a more important matter on their hands. Meanwhile Lee was apologizing, Sasuke shaking his head. Drawing their eyes, except Lee's, Sasuke readied himself, hand tightening around his blade, flinching when Naomi started to move her arms, when he was suddenly soaring through the air, cheek aching. Wincing with a single eye closed, he looked to where he formerly was, to see a familiar blonde glaring at him with a pout on his face.

"You damn bastard! You took too long to get here!"

"Naruto you idiot! You should've took that chance to tie him up!"

"B-But Sakura! He-"

"No buts!" Landing beside Naruto, Sakura with her still black hair stood up gracefully, a chakra infused wire held in her hands. "Sasuke, I suggest you come with us peacefully and no harm will come to your protégé." Walking towards him, she knelt behind him, tying his hands together.

"Hn. If you had asked me earlier Sakura, than this wouldn't be necessary. After all, you are my-"

"Don't make me regret not letting Naruto get his turn!" Her face all red, she shoved him forward, handing the wire end to Shikamaru, stomping ahead while gritting her teeth. The men looking at each other with baffled looks, they turned to Sasuke, curious to what he was going to say next. Eventually, they started to follow her, Kakashi making sure Naomi stayed by his side, which was easy with her skipping, which only brought more confusion. Although Lee and Naruto were discussing why Sakura had turned red, and if Sasuke was…FLIRTING with her a moment ago. This interrogation was going to take a while.

--

A/N: Yes! I'm done with the chapter! No more fight scenes! Hoorah! No, wait…darn! There's still another one in one of the future chapters, curses! Yes, the fight scene was terrible. But at least I didn't put "Sasuke used the Lion's Barrage." Or "Lee kept kicking at Sasuke." -shivers- That would kill me. Well, hope you somewhat enjoyed reading. Just 5 more chapters, than I'm done! Let's see…the readability is between 6th grade and 7th grade level. By that, it said 6.5. At least it isn't 4th grade, which makes me happy. Well, I'm off to work on a trequel one-shot. After that…I don't know. Most likely one of the other Naruto fics I need to finish. So expect an update for either Dream Girl or Just the Three of Us later on. When, I don't know. But I WILL finish all my stories! Buh-bye for now!


End file.
